Geborgen
by Chymerea
Summary: Eric Northman sokkal jobb, bensőségesebb és hosszabb időre visszavezethető kapcsolatot ápol az emberi fajjal, mint azt bármikor is hajlandó elismerni. One-shot/OC. /A történetért köszönet egy jó barátomnak, aki megengedte, hogy leírjam az álmát, és kiegészítsem a saját ötleteimmel./


Geborgen1

Karoline fáradtan szusszant egyet, és csüggedten szemezett a tükörképével az üst alján. Majdnem tökéletesen látta magát benne, nem hiába sikálta már második éjszaka. Természetesen felesleges volt, hogy ez a régi lekvár főzésre használt üst ilyen makulátlanul tiszta legyen, de mi mást tehetett volna. Nem aludt 2-3 óránál többet, ha a férje távol volt. Nemcsak azért mert aggódott érte, hanem mert nélkülöznie kellett megnyugtató jelenlétét. Elegendő volt a tudat, hogy ott pihen a pincében kialakított szobájában, ahhoz hogy a világ visszatérjen a rendes kerékvágásba.

Most egyedül a gazdaság és a ház körüli munka nyújtott vigaszt, és az a díszes, könnyű tőr, amit most is az övére tűzve hordott, hiába akadályozta olykor a munkában. Sőt, ha megakadt valamiben vagy nekiütközött az üst szélének, a konyhaasztalnak, akkor mindig eszébe jutatta azt a napot, amikor a családja előtt átadta neki, mint jegyajándékot. A szülei kis ideig háborogtak, hogy feléjük nem ez a szokás, de végül megenyhültek, amikor kiderült, hogy leendő vejük saját kezűleg készítette a fegyvert, valamint az azt díszítő zöld kövek valódi smaragdok. Házasságuk elmúlt 10 éve alatt egészen tisztességesen meg is tanulta használni, amiért kifejezetten büszke volt rá a férje.

Karoline nagyot sóhajtott, hogy erőt gyűjtsön, megigazította a fején a kendőjét, ami a meglehetősen öntörvényű szőkésbarna haját igyekezett megzabolázni, és ismét neki veselkedett a súrolásnak. Végül is csak néhány farkast vadásznak le az erdőben, mert nagyon elszemtelenedtek, és megtizedelték a környékbeli birkanyájakat. Nem lesz semmi baja. Mégsem egy háborúba vonult el évekre! – biztatta magát.

– Lili…

Karoline kezéből kiesett az üst és a homokkő, ahogy meghallotta a férje hangját. Senki más nem szólította őt így, ezzel hívta föl magára a figyelmet, mert néhányszor már a szívbajt hozta kedvesére a nesztelen lépteivel. Mire az asszony megszólalhatott volna, Eric már a karjába is kapta.

– Meine Liebste2… – suttogta a vámpír, és kiszabadította a kendő fogságából a felesége haját.

Karoline nem sírt, sosem sírt vagy nevetett, amikor végre hazaérkezett az ura, csak megnyugodott. Tökéletes biztonságban érezte magát a karjaiban, elrejtve a világ gondjától-bajától. Szinte mindenki ösztönösen félt a vámpírtól, mintha megérezték volna, hogy micsoda, de Karoline sohasem. Találkozásuk első pillanatában rádöbbent, hogy semmi esélye sem lenne a férfi erejével szemben, ha az el akarná őt pusztítani. És ez a tudat furcsa módon kiűzött belőle mindenfajta félelmet. Hiszen tőle rettegni olyan lenne, mint a villámcsapástól félni. Felesleges. Az ember megtesz mindent, hogy elkerülje, és utána a gondviselésre bízza magát.

A férfi ruhája erdő, föld és vérszagot árasztott.

– Megsérültél? – kérdezte Karoline önkéntelenül. Hiába volt Eric halhatatlan, és ellenálló mindenféle betegséggel szemben, ugyanúgy aggódott érte, mintha közönséges halandó lenne. Nem kaphat csak azért kevesebb törődést, mert történetesen vámpír.  
– Nem, ez a farkasok vére – felelte Eric, és még egy kicsit közelebb vonta magához az asszonyát. – Minden rendben volt itthon?  
– Igen. Piszének üsző borja született – jutott hirtelen Karoline eszébe, hogy megszaporodott a család. Majdnem megfeledkezett a dologról, mert a rutinos tehén mindenféle segítség nélkül hozta világra a borját, aki reggel már bizonytalanul ugyan, de talpra is állt, amikor Karoline felfedezte.  
– Nem korai még? – érdeklődött a vámpír, mert még ennyi idő után sem ismerte ki különösebben magát az állatok körül. Ezt örömmel hagyta a felesége türelmére és emberségére. Neki tökéletesen megfelelt a favágó mesterség, amit annak idején Karoline talált ki, hogy fedezze őt.

Néha, főleg amikor az erdőt járta hatalmas fejszéjével a vállán, feltette magának a kérdést, hogyan is került ő ide, ebbe az alpesi idillbe egy ember feleséggel, akinek alakjáról könnyedén megmintázható lett volna egy termékenység istennő szobra. Annak idején a törzsében a lába nyomát is imádták volna egy ilyen nőnek, és már egy szakajtóra való gyereke lett volna.

Eszébe jutott az az éjszaka, amikor már hetek óta vonszolta magát keresztül a hegyeken sebesülten és félőrülten az éhségtől. Már arra is ráfanyalodott volna, hogy állatokat egyen, ha el tudott volna kapni akár egyet is. Egy fennsík szélén állt a ház távol minden emberi településtől, aminek fénye magához vonzotta az éhező vámpírt, hogy bent egy fiatal lányt találjon, aki ruha foltozás közben vidám dalokat énekelt. Számára elérhetetlen messzeségben, ha nem veszi rá valahogy, hogy kijöjjön a házból. Mire lázas, meggyötört agya kitalált volna valamilyen tervet, addigra két megtermett farkas kutya vetette rá magát azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy darabokra tépik. Már- már visszaverte volna a dögök támadását, amikor a törékeny fehérnép, akit vacsorának kiszemelt, egy hatalmas ütést mért a fejére egy méretes vasserpenyővel. Megpróbálta kicsavarni a kezéből, de a lány olyan erővel küzdött, mint egy dühödt nőstény medve. Nem bírt vele is és a még mindig veszettül dühös kutyákkal, főleg annyi megpróbáltatás után, amin már eddig is keresztülment. Szégyenszemre elveszítette az eszméletét.

A lány pedig felsegítette, és biztonságos helyre vitte, nagyjából úgy, ahogy a sebesült állatokat is összeszedte az erdőben. Ő ezt úgy hálálta meg, hogy az első adandó alkalommal rávetette magát, és a nyakába mélyesztette az agyarát. A lány nem sikoltott fel. A vére tömény volt, és testes, mintha az anyaföld vérét szívta volna. Néhány korty annyira megmámorította, hogy részeg önkívületbe merült, ahogy a hirtelen elfogyasztott vér eltelítette, és gyógyulni kezdtek a sebei. Karoline rejtegette és némi rábeszélés után hagyta, hogy újra igyon a véréből, de egyéb jellegű közeledésének következetesen ellenállt, pedig a fizikai vonzalom kölcsönös volt, érezte rajta. Végül megpróbálta megbabonázni, hogy engedjen neki, de legnagyobb meglepetésére, az sem sikerült. Fel tudott volna robbanni dühében, egyrészt a kudarc miatt, másrészt mert így nem tudja majd kitörölni a lány emlékeit, és akkor meg kell ölnie, amihez nem nagyon fült a foga. A lány csak az előbbi miatt aggódott, és elmesélte tartózkodása okát.

Annak idején ő volt a legkapósabb lány közel s távol, szinte sorban álltak a kérők, és várták, hogy végre eladó sorba kerüljön. Amikor elérkezett az ideje valóban kedvére válogathatott a fiatalemberek között. Az egyik kikosarazott kérője azonban azt kezdte elterjeszteni róla, hogy már nem ártatlan. Olyan ügyesen alkotta meg a hazugságát, hogy akár igaz is lehetett. Látványosan fogyni kezdtek a kérők, végül egy sem maradt. Karoline pedig lassan pártában maradt, mert csak a rágalmazója vette volna el, akit a háta közepére sem kívánt. Azóta, ha lehet még inkább vigyázott a becsületére.

Hogy végül miért ő vette feleségül? Nemcsak emberi szokás szerint templomban, hanem a vámpír hagyomány szerint azzal is, hogy egy tőrt ajándékozott neki, amit saját kezűleg készített. Talán mert kellett egy hely, ahol erőre kap, és kitervelheti, hogyan győzheti le nagyhatalmú ellenfelét, aki miatt majdnem otthagyta a fogát. Vagy, mert bosszantani akarta a lány családját és a falubelieket, akik ösztönösen viszolyogtak tőle. Vagy, mert ez az élet annyira hasonlított arra, amilyen az övé lehetett volna, ha ember marad. Vagy, mert Karoline-nál kedvesebb és önzetlenebb teremtéssel még nem találkozott hosszú élete során. Vagy, mert így nem kellett megölnie, hiszen biztos lehetett abban, hogy nem árulja el a titkát. Vagy, mert végre ki akarta hámozni a dirndlből, ami errefelé a nők szokásos viselete, de Lilin mutatott a legjobban.

Ha valaki megkérdezte, akkor természetesen ez utóbbit válaszolta. Mindenesetre ez az átmeneti megoldás már lassan 10 éve tartott…

– Mi a baj? – érdeklődött Lili, miközben behunyt szemmel nyugodott a férje mellkasán.  
– Az jutott eszembe, amikor találkoztunk – felelte a vámpír, amire a nő elmosolyodott.  
– Majdnem agyonütöttelek… – suttogta.  
– Igen, még egyik vacsorám sem akadt ennyire a torkomon – gondolkodott el Eric. Mindig meglepte kedvesének fizikai ereje. Már akkor is, amikor még nem sokszorozta meg a saját vére, amit bizonyos időközönként hosszas küzdelem árán megitatott a hitvesével. Meg sem akarta kockáztatni, hogy az asszony esetleg beteg legyen.  
– Már majdnem tíz éve… – ámuldozott Lili.  
– Igen, pontosan erről akartam veled beszélni…– Karoline felemelte a fejét, és ránézett. Nyíltan és őszintén, minden félelem nélkül.  
– Lassan fel fog tűnni az embereknek, hogy nem öregszem. Eddig segített, hogy megnövesztettem a hajam, talán egy szakáll is nyer nekünk néhány évet, de előbb-utóbb minden igyekezetünk ellenére valakinek szemet szúr – a nő mondani akart valamit, de finoman az ajkaira tette a mutató ujját, és visszafogta magát, hogy ne kezdje el lágyan simogatni. – Vagy el kell költöznünk, bár tudom, hogy nem szívesen hagyod itt az idős szüleidet, főleg, hogy a testvéreid mind máshol élnek. Vagy átváltoztatlak, és eljátsszuk a halálunkat.  
– Nem! – Lili szinte felsikoltott. Akármennyire is szerette Ericet, elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy vámpírként éljen, és elhagyja a szülő földjét és a családját. Eric türelmetlen morgást hallatott.  
– Nemcsak a falusiakról van szó! Megtaláltam az ellenségemet… Néhány nap múlva el kell indulnom, hogy megmérkőzzek vele. Híreket kaptam, hogy most sebezhető állapotban van, könnyű lesz legyőzni – füllentette dühösen. – Mindenáron meg akarlak védeni, de ha még sokáig itt maradunk, akkor képtelen leszek rá.

Az asszony elgondolkodva a vámpír mellkasának támasztotta a fejét. Természetesen neki is eszébe jutottak már ezek a dolgok, de remélte, hogy van még egy kis idejük. Tisztában volt vele, hogy mit vállalt, amikor igent mondott, nem kezdhet el most nyavalyogni.

– Igazad van – sóhajtott fel Karoline. – Mikor akarsz költözni? – és fejében már tervezte is, hogy mit kell eladni, elajándékozni, vagy egyszerűen kidobni. Persze nem mindegy, hogy hova költöznek.  
– Amint visszajöttem. Ha minden a terveim szerint alakul, akkor néhány hónap alatt lerendezhetem ezt az ügyet… – válaszolta nehéz szívvel Eric, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy erre mennyire kevés esélye van. – Viszont meg kell ígérned valamit. Ha egy év múlva sem vagyok itthon, akkor úgy veszed, hogy meghaltam, és tovább éled az életedet.  
– Nem történik veled semmi sem! Az én sűrű vérem erősebbé tett, mint valaha voltál, te magad mondtad! – tiltakozott az asszony.  
– És ez így is van! De nem lettem sebezhetetlen! Szeretném tudni, hogy veled minden rendben lesz, nélkülem is – nézett a felesége megbabonázhatatlan szemébe. – Ígérd meg, hogy nem gyászolsz tovább, mint ahogy az illem megkívánja!  
– Ne kívánj tőlem ilyet! Tudod, hogy nekem te vagy az életem! – felhőzte be Lili szemét a bánat. Hogyan is szerethetne valaki mást! Nem kívánhatja tőle az ura, hogy valaha is hűtlen legyen az emlékéhez!

Pedig a vámpír pontosan ezt kívánta. Lehet, hogy a felesége ellenállt a megbabonázásnak, de az asszony volt kérője nem. Hosszas faggatózás után sikerült Karoline-ből kiszednie, hogy kit választott volna, ha nem sározzák be a jó hírét. Az akkori fess fiatalember most jómódú özvegyember volt négy gyerekkel, és mellesleg a falu hentese, ami hosszú távú biztos megélhetést jelentett. Valamilyen belső sugallatra fel fogja keresni egykori szerelmét, amint letelik a gyászév, és minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy boldoggá tegye az asszonyt. Sőt mind a négy gyermeke és az összes cselédje is igaz szeretettel fogják fogadni az új asszonyt.

Eric még nem döntött. Ha sikerül is legyőznie az ellenfelét, akkor sem biztos, hogy okos dolog volna visszatérni az asszonyhoz, és még tovább kisajátítani az életét. Látta rajta, akkor is, ha sosem beszél róla, hogy mennyire vágyik saját gyermekre. Többek között ezért esett a hentesre a választása, mert ő már bizonyította, hogy termékeny. És nem mellesleg egy emberhez képest kevéssé idegesítő.

Már éppen folytatta volna hitvese meggyőzését, amikor egy másik vámpír állt meg a konyhaajtóban, és megköszörülte a torkát, hogy teljesen feleslegesen felhívja magára a figyelmet.

– Eric! – biccentett a szőke vámpír felé. – Frau Northman, tiszteletem! Megérkezett mindenki.  
– Rendben. Várjanak a pajta előtt! – engedte el egy kicsit kelletlenül a feleségét. Sokkal érdekesebb lett volna az a meggyőzési módszer, amit kieszelt, mint egy rakás keményfejű vámpírral tárgyalni. – Hoznál néhány kupa bort, és némi harapni valót. Van néhány ember is a vendégeink között.  
– Persze, mindjárt megyek – mosolyodott el az asszony felindultsága ellenére, és már el is indult a kamra felé. Megszokta, hogy Eric vendégei rendszerint a pajtában vagy a pajta előtti füves részen kötnek ki, mert a férje nem akarja, hogy rajta kívül bármilyen vámpírnak szabad bejárása legyen a házába.

Karoline nehéz szívvel készítette össze a vámpír által kért dolgokat. Nem véletlen hozakodott elő most ezzel a témával Eric. Egy ideje már érezte benne a növekvő feszültséget és türelmetlenséget. Mindig is a fejük felett lebegett, hogy egyszer utoléri őket Eric félelmetes ellensége, akiről természetesen neki nem volt szabad ennél többet tudnia, a saját biztonsága érdekében. Ezt nem bánta, mint ahogy sok minden mást sem, de a vámpír iménti kérése rosszul esett neki.  
Ha valóban történik vele valami, akkor miért akarja elvenni tőle azt a kevéske vigaszt is, hogy meggyászolhassa, és emlékezhessen az együtt töltött boldog évekre – morgolódott magában, hogy a férje még a túlvilágról is irányítani akarja az életét.

De mire kiért a pajta elé, ahol több, mint tíz vámpír és ember álldogált vegyesen, és szétosztotta ez utóbbiak között a bort és az élelmet, már megbékélt. Miért is ne egyezhetne bele a férje kívánságába, hiszen úgysem fog másik férfit találni magának. Senki sem fogható hozzá. Hát hadd nyugodjon meg, hogy itthon minden rendben van.

Boldogan hallgatta a férje határozott hangját, ahogy egy számára ismeretlen nyelven beszélt az egybegyűltekkel. Mielőtt visszaindult volna a házba, hátulról átölelte Eric vállát. Mivel az asszony feljebb állt az emelkedőn, így kivételesen ugyanolyan magas volt, mint a vámpír. Az ölelés csak rövid ideig tartott, de arra elég volt, hogy közben annyit suttogjon, csak az ő fülének: úgy lesz, ahogy kívánod.

Vége

**1. Geborgen: németül azt jelenti, hogy biztonságos, védett helyen lévő.**

**2. Szerelmem, szintén németül.**


End file.
